


I'm Sorry I'm kind of an Idiot

by blublublah



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, malum, now Ash and Luke call them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-26 19:12:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3861445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blublublah/pseuds/blublublah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael says something stupid but doesn't really realize it until Calum breaks down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote another One Shot. I really love Malum so I wanted to try it :)  
> Calum turned out a little bit ooc, sorry for that. Also you can follow me on [ tumblr](http://mrdisrespecthood.tumblr.com/)

It was late when Michael and Calum decided to call it a day. The sun was long gone, only the moon was in the black sky giving some light to the people who still had to walk around the empty streets. The two boys took their books and headed out of the unoccupied library. While the lights back in the large studying room were dimmed, the fluorescent shining of the hallway almost hurt in the eyes.

It was quiet and a little chilly but the calm air around them was exactly what they needed. It was nice to have a peaceful moment especially now that the finals of this semester came closer and closer with every passing day. Add band practice and you have a super stressful schedule. Luckily they didn’t need to exercise that much since the next performance wasn’t until a few months.

They left the school ground and walked over to the parking lot. After getting into Calums car, Michael still hadn’t time to get his own to the repair service, they drove to their flat.  
“Wait!”, the white haired suddenly exclaimed. “Stop there, I want some tacos!”  
“No, we have food at home, you need to stop wasting so much money.” Calum didn’t take his eyes off the road.  
“Oh come on, I bet Ash lets Luke have as many Tacos as he wants.” Michael retorted and looked at his friend with the best puppy eyes he could manage. Nobody was able to resist him whenever he uses this look. Not even his best friend. Calum sighed and shook his head. “No!”, he said sternly still not looking over to the passenger seat, knowing that if he would, they end up at the fast food place with their hands full of greasy meat and fries. No thanks. He would much rather go home, take a nice hot shower and fall into his bed to sleep until his next class starts.

Well and if that means he couldn’t look at his best friend until they were in their own four walls, so it be. Although it was hard to ignore the stare, he clearly felt it in his right side. He could practically feel the eyes of the older one burning in his arm. Those beautiful greenish eyes. No, no he wasn’t gonna let that break him. His mossy eyes may be the worlds most perfect creation but Calum wouldn’t lose this time.  
“You’re a mean one!” Michael huffed and the black haired couldn’t stop the grin that was creeping on his lips. He had won.

As soon as they pulled into the parking garage of the apartment building, the older jumped out of the vehicle and almost stormed to the entrance. Calum just shook his head. He knew Mike too long to still wonder about his behavior. Grabbing their backpacks, he also headed for the now open door. When the younger one reached the steps, that lead upstairs to the flat, Michaels head appeared over the banister. “You know, no tacos for me, no bed for you.”, he smiled innocently and rushed the remaining steps up. Calum groaned.  
Michael was already in their bedroom as the other entered the flat. Setting their bags down on the hallway, Calum overlooked Michaels childish hooping on the king sized bed and went straight to the small kitchen.

The apartment concluded one master bedroom, two bathrooms, even if the one next to the entrance only had a toilet and a sink in it, the kitchen with an open entry to the living room. Since it was their very first own flat together, both of their styles kind of crashed together till they merged into one unique style. Not that they minded. It was quite nice having both of their individuals around them. Michael was a little more messy, so a lot of his stuff, like magazines, clothes and souvenirs, that he collected when he was on a trip with his family, just laid over the whole flat scattered. Calum was not exactly what you would call a tidy person but compared to his boyfriend, he knew how to keep his stuff out of the way. His style was also more sorted. While Michael liked a bunch of different things, the black haired stayed true to his type.

Taking a pot out of the cupboard and putting it on the stove, Calum started to make dinner. After he put the still hard noodles in the now boiling water, he opened the fridge and searched for the glass which contained the green pesto. Once he found the Italian specialty, the boy turned around kicking the door of the fridge with his elbow closed and placed it on the counter. As soon as he uncapped the can, a slightly spicy smell filled the room. The aroma got stronger when Calum put the filling of the glass container in an already hot pan. While the food cooked, the 20 years old set two plates and cutlery on the coffee table. They didn’t own a real dining table, so the low living room furniture had to do it. Not that the boys would complain because it meant they could always watch TV or play games while eating.

Calum could hear the rustling from their room and not a minute later Michael was behind him. The younger one still stood by the oven stirring the pesto and occasionally looking after the noodles. Wrapping his arms around the waist of his lover the white haired rested his head on the shoulder of his boyfriend. “It smells amazing.”, he whispered and Calum shivered when the warm breath tickled his neck hair. “Maybe even better than tacos.”  
“Well, it’s certainly a lot healthier than that junk.” Calum retorted harshly and moved out of the embrace to pour off the noodles.  
“Seriously? You’re still mad? You know I wouldn’t let you sleep on the couch again.” Michael looked at his friend as Calum almost threw the noodles into the pan to mix them with the sauce.  
The bigger one just huffed and concentrated on cooking. Michael sighed turning back to flop down on the couch and waited until food was ready. He turned on the TV and skipped trough the channels.

The older boy didn’t like it when Calum was mad at him because it rarely ever happened so why was it different today? He couldn’t imagine the black haired being that butt hurt just because he joked about not letting him in their bed tonight. Yeah, okay he led sleep the younger one on the sofa occasionally but that was only when Cal was too annoying or too drunk. He himself slept there a bunch of times already so it was a mutual punishment.

“Dinners ready.” Calum called as he put the pan in front of Michael down.  
“Nice, I’m starving!” The Older sat up and filled their plates with the delicious smelling food.  
“I hope your high standards are met with this rubbish”, Calum snapped as he snatched his dish from the other one.  
“Woah, what’s your problem? Did someone piss on your guitar? You can stop being an asshole now I will let you have your stupid bedroom all for yourself!” Michael hissed back.  
“You really think this is about me sleeping in a bed?” The black haired raised his voice to the end of the question.  
“Well, I’m not a fucking mind reader” The tensed atmosphere was clearly sensible. Calum, his back facing the TV which was still rumbling, his plate in his trembling hand, was fuming. Michael on the other side was utterly confused. What was happening? He tried again, “So please tell what this is about so I can go back to eating because I am fucking hungry!” Maybe fighting fire with fire wasn’t the best idea.  
“You don’t ever get anything, do you?” Calums voice broke and Michael froze as he saw tears in the brown eyes of his opponent. That was not good. Not good isn’t even close to how bad this was. He fucked up. He completely fucked up and he didn’t even know how. You see, Michael didn’t often cry. Sometimes when something really horrible happens to one of his family members or friends or when the stupid comments he received almost every day back in high school got to him. But Calum, Calum didn’t cry ever. He didn’t cry as his grandmother died, he didn’t cry when his sister was at the hospital and he also didn’t cry when he found out that Michael had suicidal thoughts back then.

Calum was always happy and always tried to think of something positive. He helps people telling them comforting stuff, telling them they don’t need to worry about anything because he’s here to make it better. And he does. So it was rarely, even more rarely than Calum being mad at Michael, that the 20 years old cried. And now it seemed like he would be breaking down sobbing in only a few moments. And so Michael knew he had fucked up.  
“Hey now, stop.” He said carefully, not wanting to say anything more wrong. He took the plate out of Calums hands and set it down next to his own. But it seemed that this action only made Calum angrier.  
“Stop it! Don’t act like I’m a child, because I’m the complete opposite of that!” Michael wanted to say something but knew better and kept quiet so the other could continue.  
“You think this is fun? Huh, do you think money grows on tress and food is something that just comes magically out of the fridge? Well sorry to break it to you but it does not!” Calum barked and Michael was speechless he seriously didn’t know what to do so he decided to try at least.  
“I know that what I still don’t know why are you so angry. Please Calum just calm down and tell me. Come on Baby” He stood up to put a soothing hand on the others arm but the black haired stepped back.  
“You know that? Really, do you? Because all you do is throwing our money out for stupid shit that nobody needs or buying overpriced food. I literally have to beg you to even bring out the trash or to put your towels on the rack after showering and I could go on and on but I don’t want to because I think you know damn well what are you doing for this household. Nothing! You do nothing!” Calums voice was quivering and Michael was sure that at least the apartment over, next and under them had heard his screaming.  
“And I, I don’t complain because I love you but do you know how tired I am? Not only are the finals around the corner, no but I also have to keep this place clean and I have to have an eye on the money and I have to do the shopping because if I send you, you somehow manage to buy ever thing from the store but the requested things. And now after all that shit is done I still try to look out for us. That we live healthy, that we can have a nice refreshing meal at least twice a week and every weekend even after going out and being hung over the next morning because I don’t want us to be fat and dirty and shit. And then you think it’s funny or I don’t even know what you are thinking to insult my food. No, don’t say anything. You insulted not only my food but you insulted me! You made me the bad guy because I didn’t let you have your stupid Tacos. So I’m really sorry for caring for you!” After his rant Calum fell to his knees, his legs no longer able to support his trembling body. Michael was up and by his side in a matter of seconds. He quickly pulled his now sobbing boyfriend in his arms.  
“Shh, sorry, Shh, calm down, it’s alright. You’re right.” The boys just sat there in the middle of their living room the food long forgotten and the TV still rambling about a random show. Michael was holding his lover close and rubbing him reassuring on the back while whispering sweet nothings into his ear.  
“It’s just… I work my ass off to keep you healthy and happy and all you do is complain. I don’t want to sound stupid because I’m sure I do right now but a little ‘Thank you’ or so would be nice.” Calum mumbled after his sobs stopped.  
“Oh fuck, babe I’m so fucking sorry! I didn’t want to insult you but I totally see your point. I was just being an ass. I can’t tell you how sorry I am. I love your cooking, I love that you always seem to have everything under control, I love that you take care of me and I love that you put up with me because I know I can be a pain in the ass. I love you Calum.” He kissed the black haireds forehead. “Can you forgive me?”  
Calum nodded and tried to free himself out of the embrace but Michael held him only tighter. “Nope, you’re not going anywhere tonight! No washing dishes, no cleaning up the kitchen, no nothing!” With that said the older picked his sweetheart up and carried him to the bedroom, carefully lying him down on the soft mattress. While Michael stripped both of them out of their clothes Calum wiped off the now almost dried tears off his face. After both of them were only in their underwear Michael slipped next to his boyfriend and pulled him in a loosely hug. “Thank you. Thank you for everything you do for me. I love you so much and I want you to always remember how grateful I’m that you care for both of us.” He whispered and kissed his partner on his soft lips. “I love you too” Calum whispered back and nuzzled his head in the crook of Michaels neck before both of them finally fell asleep.

End.


	2. Sequal?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just think of it as a sequal or something.
> 
> It follows the plot of the first Chapter except Michael doesn't fal asleep right away-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh I'm stupid! I fucked up lol. So originally this was a one shot (the first chapter) but I decided to write it a tiny bit different at the end and write a second chapter. Now I posted the original bc I forgot I had the other version. Today I looked through my PC and found the right version. So Yeah I'm dumb. Anyway I'm still gonna post the second chapter!

With caution the white haired pulled the blanket over his now resting boyfriend and kissed his forehead. Just lying there he stroked Calums hair almost falling asleep too. Trying to be as quiet as possible he slipped out of the bed and already missed the warm body heat. He actually planned on staying in bed too, but seeing how much work was still to do, he couldn’t help himself. Leaving the bedroom he picked up his shirt from earlier and walked back in the living room.  
His phone caught his attention first. He grabbed the little device as he carried the plates into the kitchen and placed them on the counter. One missed call and 3 new text messages. Probably from their remaining band members who lived on the floor above them. Michael knew they had heard the yelling so they were doubtless worried because as already said, Calum rarely lost his temper. Not wanting to deal with their questions yet he threw his phone on the couch again and picked up the pan with the now cold food. At the sight of the still delicious smelling meal his stomach grumbled. 

“Fuck, I forgot that I was starving!” he whispered afraid if he was too loud his best friend would wake up. After the mess was cleaned and the TV was turned off Michael retreated back into the kitchen. Looking at the full plates awoke his stomach again. He took one and turned to the microwave but stopped at a thought struck him. If he would use the microwave a loud buzzing noise would go through the flat and that would cause Calum to wake up. Aborting the ‘mission’ Michael just took out a fork and trotted into the living room sitting down on the cushions. While eating silently he grabbed his phone again. 

“Let’s see if I was right…” he mumbled as he opened the text from Luke. And true to his word it confirmed Michael’s suspicion.  
‘Hey, what’s going on down there? Is that Calum? What did you? I swear to god if you did something stupid to yourself or to him I’m going to kill you!’ That’s what Luke’s first message read.  
‘Yo Luke’s freaking out. What did you do? Should we come down? Call me if you need something. You two know we are there for you, right? Why did Calum yell? He never does.’ Ash seemed a lot calmer but still worried.  
‘Michael! Why is neither of you answering my calls? Are you alright? You didn’t do anything stupid, did you?’ Luke also didn’t seem that angry anymore just anxious that the white haired lost his mind again. Yes that happened quite often in the past but not anymore. Not with Calum there to help him through these phases.  
Even if he knew they would worry and all that he was still kind of angry at them. Not because that’s none of their business, no because they thought he would do some dumb thing and that would make Cal angry. In a way that’s what happened but it was not like he was doing it intentionally. No, he hurt Calum not even knowing what he did. And they thought Cal blew up on him because Michaels hurt himself not his lover.  
It wasn’t about him, it was about Calum. 

Deciding that a text wasn’t good enough for an explanation Michael called Luke.  
“Michael! Finally, are you alright? Is everything fine? We didn’t hear Calum that loud and angry in like ages! What did you do? You’re fine, right?” The Singer cringed at the worried tone of his friend.  
“Yeah I’m fine. But you were right, I fucked up. I really fucked up bad.” Michael sighed as he scratched his neck.  
“You sound fine but tired. Sure you don’t want someone to come down and get Cal? He can be pain in the ass, we all know. But it’s really odd that he screamed I mean what did you do?” Luke sounded a lot calmer now that he heard Michaels.  
“Stop! No you don’t need to come down. Yes I’m tired but not that much. And stop, just stop making this about me. I know you’re worried because what happened back then but it’s not like this. Also I don’t want to explain it again and no fucking way I’m gonna let Calum tell you what happened, so get Ash’s ass over here and turn speaker on.”  
He was still pissed that they didn’t trust him and that they thought the black haired would yell at him because of something like that. He heard a rustling sound and a quick ‘Hi’ from the oldest member of their band.  
“Okay listen, I fucked up. We were at the library earlier studying for the exams and on our way home I said I wanted Tacos and Cal was all like ‘no man stop wasting money’ so I tried puppy eyes but no can do. So we end up without Tacos and me being a sore loser I denied Calum the bed saying that he didn’t deserve it. He ignored me and started to make dinner and it smelled so good that I stopped moping around and sneaked up behind him. First he was all like cuddly and stuff but as soon as I said that his spaghetti may be as good as my Tacos he shut me down and got all icy and stuff. I didn’t thought anything of it so I just sat down in the living room waiting for the food to be ready. Now that I tell you all that stuff I actually realize what he meant. I’m really a dick. But well, not important right now. So he brings in the food and I’m like ‘Hell yeah Food’ but Cal was still super pissed and was like ‘Oh I hope it is good enough for your high standards’ and I was so confused. And then shit hit the fan. I asked him what his problem was and first he was a little mad and stuff but then I told him to calm down and that’s when he really blew up. He, fuck, he told me all this stuff about him doing everything in this household and about him caring for me and about him not complaining and about how he was super stressed and then he broke down. He was a mess to say at least. I swear I haven’t seen him like that in forever. You don’t know how confused I was at first but then it clicked and I told him how sorry I was and shit I fucked up so bad. Well end of the story I am a dick and Cal’s sleeping now so please don’t come down.“ 

When Michael ended he found himself kind of anxious waiting for them to say something.  
Ashton was the first to recover from Mike’s story.  
“Woah, you didn’t lie when you said you fucked up. And yeah you’re a dick.” The white haired rolled his eyes at that comment. How unnecessary.  
“He was crying?” Luke voice was so heartbreaking quiet that it only added more guilt to Michael’s shoulders. “Shit and I thought he was the bad guy. I feel terrible.” Luke seriously sounded like he was going to cry.  
“Hey, he’s alright now. Catching some much needed sleep so you can apologize to him tomorrow. Even though he won’t know what you are apologizing for. Anyway, let’s make a band meeting tomorrow okay? Not practice just talking but with band stuff alright?” Michael didn’t even know why he suggested that but well too late now.  
“Yeah sounds good. At 11 am? We could go the pizza place and then go back to our practice room and just chill?” Ashton asked.  
“Yup, see ya” The white haired yawned.  
“Goodnight” Luke said before he ended the phone call.  
Standing up and stretching Michael padded into the bedroom. Calum was still asleep and the other smiled at the sight.  
The younger one was sprawled around the blankets with messy bed hair and his mouth slightly open.  
So cute, Mike thought as he slipped next to his boyfriend pulling him close before finally falling asleep too.

End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I hope it wasn't confusing or anything. I don't know why I posted the wrong one :/  
> Still hope you liked it tho :D  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Always appriciate Criticism and yeah thats it!  
> Be kind and til next time :)


End file.
